


King-Sized Bed

by esmelaksa



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kings can love too, M/M, Thor/T’Challa - Freeform, panthor, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmelaksa/pseuds/esmelaksa
Summary: What happens when two kings wake up in the same bed but they don’t remember a single thing about it?Panthor (T’Challa/Thor)





	King-Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> First Panthor I ever write.  
> Dedicated to the BunkyNot groupchat on Twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

T’Challa’s eyes opened suddenly, in a rush he got out of bed and assumed a fighting position.

At the sight of the room in front of him, his eyes widened.

“Thor?” 

“What are you doing here?” Thor looked at the Wakandan king and then looked away with a blush, he was wearing just underwear.

T’Challa looked at him confused, then he saw himself in the mirror, blushing he stuttered “W-What happened yesterday?” 

Both kings tried to remember the night before but as much as they tried to grasp a memory, what they could remember was just fog, a rush, drinks and ... hands.

“Did we... you know... do anything?” 

“I have no idea, I don’t remember anything.”

“We couldn’t possibly have...”

“Nah I don’t think we could have...”

“What if we did though?” Thor wanted to slap himself, ashamed of asking, he felt the room heat a bit.

“Well, then we accept the consequences.” Thor looked at T’Challa, he was always so posed and calm and nice, Thor found the perfect word: royal.

“I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“So you’re accepting that we actually did something?” 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Would that be a problem?” 

Thor shook his head, “Of course not king T’Challa.”

“In Wakanda we are not only advanced in the technology field, my friend - T’Challa smiled - also I think the circumstances can allow you to drop the formalities, T’Challa is fine.”

“Well then T’Challa, what do we do now?” 

“Perhaps you may want to go and talk about it, somewhere else?”

“Like in a date?”

“Who knows, maybe?”

“Yeah, but let’s dress first.” 

“Yes, that may be a great idea.” 

“Not like I was complaining.” Thor whispered.

“Did you say something?” 

“No, don’t worry about it.”

The two kings dressed up, still a little warm and flustered.

They went downstairs, looking at each other, they made a silent agreement to keep the kind-of-embarrassing secret.

Thor recognized the furniture around him, they were at Bruce’s house.  
Suddenly he remembered a party and a lot of alcohol.

The scientist smiled at his friends, “Good morning sleepyheads! Everyone already left, but there’s some breakfast left if you want.”

The two kings ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Bruce prepared his backpack.

“Sorry guys, I have to go to the lab with Tony, we are working on something, but you can leave anytime you want, eat whatever you want. Just lock the door when you leave, Thor you know where the keys are.”

Thor smiled at his best friend, “Wait Bruce, what happened yesterday?”

“Oh you two had one too many drinks and fell asleep on the couch, but you looked very uncomfortable so Steve and Bucky helped me carry you two to my guest room!” 

“Why were we in our underwear?” T’Challa asked.

“Oh that was a dare, actually no - Bruce thought about it for a second - You two were debating on who had better abs.” 

The three laughed as Bruce left his two friends alone.

“Now we know.” 

“Yes.” T’Challa replied looking at the Asgardian.

Thor sighed, “Now you don’t have to feel like you must take me out.”

T’Challa looked a little offended, “You though it was honour? Chivalry?”

“Wait, it wasn’t? You actually want to go out?” 

“Maybe.” T’Challa answered, a playful smirk on his lips. 

He stood up and left the confused Asgardian king.  
He grabbed his jacket and before closing the door he said. “Is it okay at 7?” 

Thor nodded, even though T’Challa’s words didn’t sound like a question.

The God of thunder watched the door close, still a bit shaken he realized what had just happened and smiled.

_Guess I have a date._


End file.
